The DeVogelaere et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,085 discloses a transmission shift control mechanism with an ignition lock mechanism on the steering column. In this system, a bellcrank lever is pivoted on the support frame of the shifter and has one arm operably connected to the ignition interlock cable. The other arm of the lever is connected by a pin and slot with the thumb button-actuated push rod for the detent pawl. When the shift lever is in the "Park" position, the detent pushbutton movement allows the push rod to be lifted and the bellcrank lever to pivot to a position permitting movement of the ignition interlock cable to the "Lock" position. Once the ignition lock mechanism is locked, the ignition interlock cable prevents the bellcrank lever from pivoting and the pin and slot connection between the bellcrank and push rod blocks the detent from being released from the "Park" position. Therefore, the shift lever cannot be moved from the "Park" position when the ignition lock mechanism is locked.
The Kimberlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,404 discloses a transmission shift control interlock system in which a locking pawl engages a stationary latch when the shift lever in the "Park" position is forcibly moved by a small amount. The locking pawl is pivotally mounted on the shift lever bracket and is cam actuated by slight movement of the shift lever. The locking pawl is pivotally mounted on the base of the shift control mechanism and is connected with the steering column lock cable. A similar arrangement is shown in the Osborn U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,112.
The Kimberlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,571 discloses a transmission shift control mechanism in which the steering column cable is connected through a leaf spring to the shift lever bracket. When the steering column is locked, any movement of the shift lever results in flexing of the spring and thus no movement is transmitted to the transmission cable.
The Simancik et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,123 discloses a transmission/ignition interlock system including a push/pull operator cable. The interlock mechanism includes a transmission lock which prevents the transmission linkage from being moved out of the "Park" position until the ignition switch is moved out of the "Lock" position. The interlock mechanism also prevents the ignition switch from being moved into the "Lock" position unless the transmission is in the "Park" position. The transmission lock includes a bellcrank having an arm operably connected to the cable of the ignition lock mechanism and another end attached to a pawl. The pawl is slidably mounted on a support frame and is movable by the bellcrank to a lock position relative to a stop plate on the detent releasing mechanism when the shift lever is in the "Park" position and the ignition lock mechanism is actuated or locked to prevent movement of the shift lever out of the "Park" position when the ignition lock mechanism is actuated. When the detent releasing shaft is depressed to move the shift lever from the "Park" position, the stop plate is moved to a position where it cannot be engaged by the pawl and prevents movement of the pawl should the driver attempt to lock the ignition lock mechanism. As a result, the ignition lock mechanism cannot be actuated by the driver when the shift lever is in a position other than "Park".